Eyes Sees Everything
by Jebidijed
Summary: After having been fed up with his peers, Eyes sets off on his own in to the Wasteland, unaware of the chaos that awaits him...
1. PROLOGUE: The Maggot Incident

"Eyes..." _Fish groaned,_ "Could you stop with that god-foresaken maggot already?!"

 _It was the dead of night, and everyone had fallen asleep, all except for Eyes. He was sadistically torturing a maggot by repetitively pulling it towards him and then letting it go, before starting the process all over again. The only noise you could hear in the darkness was Eyes loudly warbling. Obviously it was getting a little irritating to everyone._

 _Eyes stepped on the maggot to prevent it from escaping and turned towards Fish. He mumbled a few things in response before returning to tormenting the poor maggot, trying (in vain) to warble quietly._

"Eyes, we need some sleep for the next day. There's going to be a damned heat wave and I'm pretty sure none of us will take it very well." _Crystal said, her patience wearing thin._

 _Eyes did not stop._

 _Steroids grumbled,_ "It's scientifically impossible to sleep with this noise..." _He observed Robot in sleep mode, blissfully unaware of the annoyance._ "Maybe it's a bit of a stretch to say that, but still..."

 _Eyes did not stop._

 _Plant began to growl viciously, and it was clear he was losing his temper._

 _Eyes did not stop._

 _Finally, Plant snapped and dove straight for the maggot. He furiously gobbled it up and trapped Eyes in a vine snare to prevent him from finding more stuff to play with._ "Finally," _Rebel said_ , "maybe we can get some actual sleep around here. I envy Y.V..." _Crystal ended the conversation by sternly saying_ , "We'll release you in the morning..." _Her voice trailed off and the crew finally fell asleep_.

 _Eyes struggled in his thorny prison, trying to break free. Mumbling in protest, he noticed that Melting began to snore, and Plant was making a strange clacking sound with his teeth. How come they didn't get yelled at for making a loud, repetitive noise? It wasn't fair, it wasn't right! He began to focus on one of the thorny vines he was entangled in, and began using his telekinesis. Thankfully, the noise of the others sleeping was loud enough to drown out the warbling. Ever so slowly, Eyes was unwrapping himself from his foliage chains, and after a few minutes, was finally free!_

 _He began to look at his options; one was to find another maggot and torture it (this time far away from those zero-tolerance jerks). Another one was to just sleep. And another was to pack up and leave. He had been tiring of living with these "people," as no one really seemed to be friends with him. He couldn't crack jokes, hell, he couldn't speak, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have any personality! If these guys just took the time to learn more about him... Besides, Plant seemed to hate Eyes right off the bat. The two did have a similar interest (maggots), but Plant was always so selfish! This incident was definitely the final nail in the coffin._

 _So, Eyes packed his revolver, some rations, a few medkits, and set off._


	2. Chapter 1: The Heat Wave

*Jeez, Crystal was right, it's hot as hell out here!* _Eyes thought to himself as he trudged around the desert in the sweltering heat. The heat wave hit hard in the morning, and nothing was in sight besides the walls of the valley that Eyes was hobbling through. Sure, there were a few carcasses here and there from the creatures that had overheated, alongside the maggots that were ravenously tearing them apart, but there wasn't really anything that provided a welcome amount of shade._

 **clomp clomp clomp**

 _Eyes looked around, looking with all of his good eyes and bad eyes, trying to find the source of the noise. Nothing around. He must be going crazy._

 **clomp clomp clomp**

 _Okay, he wasn't going crazy. Something was following him, and it probably had the idea to murder him. Eyes readied his revolver and prepared to fight._

 _ **HAHAHAHAHA!**_

 _Something wrapped in cloth appeared behind him on top of the valley walls, cackling and shooting a barrage of bullets. Eyes barely dodged out of the way to catch sight of a huge bandit clad in bandages and metal armor. *_ What the hell!?* _Eyes had encountered many bloodthirsty bandits before, but none like this. The mysterious mutant hopped down with a loud boom, sending dust flying everywhere. Several more bandits followed him, starting to chase after him. Eyes ran away as fast as he could, trying to outrun the behemoth pursuing him, the eyes in the back of his head focusing on the bullets whizzing by, trying to direct them away from himself. He darted around a corner, and found several conveniently placed rock walls and the skeleton of a large fish-like creature. Eyes hopped in the maw of the skeleton, and hoped for the best._

 _He heard several footsteps nearby._ *Please, for the love of god, don't find me...* _Eyes thought to himself, quaking in fear. He heard some of the bandits muttering, confused as to where their quarry scurried off to. After a while, what sounded like the bigger bandit rattled off some orders, chuckling to himself. The large bandit grunted, and a cacophonous crash occured nearby. Strangely, the noise of the footsteps grew quieter and quieter. Eyes peered through a crack in the skull of the fish. They were all gone! Eyes ventured out of the skeleton to observe a large hole in the wall of the valley, with one bandit standing alert at the entrance. Quickly, Eyes pulled out his revolver and killed the bandit with two shots._

 _Eyes leaned back on the skeleton, panting and sweating. The heat had partially died down, and the sky grew dim. He walked over to the lifeless corpse of the bandit, and picked up what appeared to be a shotgun._ *This'll be useful should any of those maniacs come back here,* _Eyes thought to himself. He returned to the bones of the fish creature, and unfurled his pack of supplies. He took out a dirty pillow, and immediately flopped on to it. *_ The shade inside here's nice, at least.* _Eyes sighed. With the sky growing darker, he shut his eyes and went to sleep._

* * *

 _Eyes was abruptly awoken from his slumber by multiple bandits screaming their heads off in fear. He leaped out of the fish skeleton with his newly-acquired shotgun, and surveyed his surroundings. Corpses of bandits littered the ground, most of them torn open, or torn in half. A few of them seemed like their skin had... melted off, not unlike his former peer, Melting. Then he saw what was making all of the bandits wet their bandages, right in front of his face._

 _A giant golden scorpion._

 _It was a well known fact that giant scorpions perused the landscape, but merely the existence of this shiny arachnid was unfathomable. The beast seemed incredibly irradiated, glowing a vibrant green in the moonlight._

*Oh, shit.* **HISSSSS!** _A lightning fast stream of venom skimmed right by Eyes, carving out the wall behind him! It was time to act, and Eyes quickly pulled the trigger._ **CLINK!** _The shells made a noticable dent and some bullet holes in the creature's metallic hide, but not even a meatshot was enough to take this monster down! Eyes sprinted away, with the golden scorpion in hot pursuit. He dashed behind a rock wall and unknowingly sat next to a frightened bandit. The bandit yelped and quickly grabbed his rifle. He pleaded,_ "P-please, I won't shoot if you team up with me against this bastard!" _Eyes, who was also quite horrified due to having sat right next to someone who could have easily killed him, hastily nodded. There wasn't any time to plan, since the scorpion had already skittered its way to the top of the rock they were hiding behind, preparing to shoot them both._

 _The duo quickly dodged out of the way, hiding behind yet more rock walls. It was obvious the scorpion wasn't going to waste all of its energy for these two, so it sat atop the rock wall and patiently waited. Eyes, while hiding behind his barrier, suddenly realized what should have been obvious all this time; he had telekinetic powers! He shot up from behind the boulder, quickly aligning all of his focus on the golden scorpion and began to warble._ *Pull, Eyes, puuuuuuuull!* _Losing its balance, the golden scorpion toppled off of the rock, writhing on its back. Eyes rushed to action and shot the murder-hungry bug in the gut, causing venom to spray everywhere. Eyes let out a muffled cry, half out of the joy of victory and half out of the sheer pain he was feeling. It was a wonder his eyes weren't melting, considering how much of the venom sprayed everywhere. His legs and lower torso however, did not get the same special treatment. The bandit cheered,_ "I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!"

 _Eyes felt really odd. It felt like all of his internal organs were vibrating, for some strange reason._ "Thanks for saving us both, I owe you one!" _The bandit said._ "You alright, man?" _All of a sudden, Eyes' arms shot out to his sides and grew twice as long! His vision started going black, feeling faint._ "Uh oh, um... All I can say is, I hope Big Bandit is willing to share with the person he was trying to brutally murder, and then ransack their corpse."

 _Eyes passed out._


	3. Chapter 2: Uneasy Peace

_Eyes' entire body was aching, and he could hardly move. Mumbling deliriously, he had no idea where he was or what the time of day was, but his train of thought was interrupted by a booming voice._ " **Well, well, well!** " _Eyes woke up and cracked his eyes open, preparing for the worst_. " **It seems you look familiar! Hmm... Oh yeah, you were the guy I was trying to kill!** " _Uproarious laughter rang out from the crowd of bandits behind this guy._ _It was the head honcho of the bandits himself, taunting him and keeping him prisoner. What did that one friendly bandit call him? The 'Big Bandit?' Seems fitting enough. He was in a large crate with some extra planks hastily nailed on to keep Eyes inside._ " **It seems our only survivor of the previous hunt for food found this little princess over here. Heh. _Our only survivor._ I suppose I can give you some credit considering you were the one who took down that asshole scorpion. We're already losing enough of our troops as it is...**"

 _Eyes sat up and cradled his head with his unnaturally long arms, fearing what the bandits would do to him. It appeared that this was indeed their base of operations, so who knows what could happen? "_ **Don't think you're out of my sights yet, consider yourself lucky that we didn't throw your limp body in to the sewers.** " _Sewers? Did Eyes hear that right? Did these guys have plumbing or something? Was it even possible to plumb in this day and age? Not that he really needed it, since he hadn't eaten anything for the past day._ _Almost as if he read his thoughts (or maybe he just saw his emaciated figure), the Big Bandit handed him his pack of supplies._ " **I _guess _ I'll be generous and let you have some lunch, you did spare and _SAVE_ one of my men.** " _A couple of bandits behind him chuckled, including the one that Eyes met from yesterday._

" **Anyways, BACK TO WORK! We ought to lay off of this chump. Ain't that right, princess?** " _The Big Bandit teased, wiggling his fingers in the air. Obviously, Eyes didn't find this facade entertaining in the slightest. He stared at the Big Bandit and began to warble. The leader of the bandits tripped and stumbled over a rock that was directly in front of his boot, letting out a high-pitched yelp and barely catching himself on the rickety cage that Eyes was trapped in. The bandits desperately tried to stifle their laughter, in fear of punishment. "_ _ **DON'T**_ **get any funny ideas, OR ELSE, I'll be savoring ALL of those eyes of yours LIKE A BOWL OF PEELED GRAPES! We clear?** " Eyes narrowed his eyes, and slowly nodded. " **Good. I'll leave you to your lunch while I hunt down some bastards that won't be as lucky as you, and I'll be damned sure I don't eat my words.** "

*Big Bandit, more like big asshat,* _Eyes thought to himself as he unpacked his bag. In the wasteland, basically the only food was bugs and the flesh of other mutants. It was kill or be killed. Eyes basically emptied his entire stockpile of food, consisting of a stale chunk of cooked scorpion meat, several stale maggot-kabobs, and the cooked stomach of a giant maggot. There wasn't anything else to do, really. All he could do was twiddle his thumbs in his cage and reminisce about the past. While his former companions at the campfire weren't really great friends, and he absolutely hated some of them, they were all great backups in a fight, and good partners in general for just surviving. Eyes wished he could go back to the campfire and join them. But would they forgive him?_ *...I guess I have more in common with this Big Bandit guy than I thought...*

* * *

 _*_ This is really boring,* _Eyes thought to himself as he laid in his wooden prison. It seemed like forever since the Big Bandit and his crew left, the sky had grown dim, and the few bandits that were patrolling the campsite didn't seem to want to do anything with Eyes, at least he could have been teased! But no, he just had to sit in his cage, lonely, and on his wit's end. Suddenly, he noticed something sparkling from several feet away. It was a screwdriver. Normally this would've been an incredibly dull thing to focus on, but with Eyes' incredibly long arms, there was no doubt that this was his only chance for escape. Eyes reached out of the cage and used his telekinesis, and sure enough, he now had the screwdriver in his possession._

 _He whacked away at the boards, trying not to make a scene, and eventually, he broke free! Sneaking around the various shacks and tents set up by the bandits, he came to notice his shotgun sitting in a pile of various other stolen weapons. Tip-toeing towards the guns, he quickly snatched his armament, and grabbed a shovel for good measure. This sent the armaments toppling over with a deafening crash, alerting all of the bandits that were present._ _Eyes dodged past bullet after bullet, whacking any unlucky foe to cross his path with his shovel. The manhole to the sewers was just in his reach, when all of a sudden, he heard a loud guffawing coming from the plateau above him._

 _"_ **HA HA HA, you think you're smart, eh?** " _The Big Bandit returned, carrying..._ *No, no, no!* _... It was Rebel._ " **To fill you in on the details, I found a whole pack of losers sitting around a little campfire. All of 'em were total wimps.** " Eyes was becoming visibly distressed, and started to tear up. " **Oh, were you one of them? If it makes you feel any better, I didn't kill any of them. I just left most of them to bleed out and took my prize.** " _Big Bandit nonchalantly tossed down the lifeless corpse of Rebel, and hopped down after it, as if to add insult to injury._ " **Oh yeah, what did I say about the grapes again? I forget. Anyways, let's get down to business!** "


	4. Chapter 3: Like A Bowl Of Peeled Grapes

" **You guys, out of my way! I should be able to handle one of these little runts by myself.** " _The Big Bandit's platoon of bandits dove in to their huts, leaving Eyes and Big Bandit face to face with one another. Staring intently at each other, their hands slowly creeping towards their gun belts..._

 **BANG!**

 _Eyes rattled off a shot straight in to Big Bandit's chest! Incredibly, he seemed unfazed and immediately pulled out his machine gun. Big Bandit began to fire a barrage of bullets, which would have almost certainly killed Eyes had he not had his telekinesis. The lumbering bandit shot again, with Eyes responding using the same tactic. This continued until Big Bandit yelled out in anger,_ " **ARRRGH! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!** " _The behemoth came charging towards Eyes, who dodged the attack easily. Big Bandit crashed in to a wall, and Eyes returned fire by blasting him two more times._

 _It was at this point that the bandits began to rush out of their huts and were starting to aim their rifles at Eyes._ " **FIRE! FIRE, YOU DAMN IDIOTS, HELP ME!** " _Gunfire rang out from every direction, leaving visible holes in walls, huts, and finally Eyes. His left leg had started bleeding profusely, leaving him mumbling in pain. He hopped over to the nearest hut on one foot and whacked a bandit on the head with his shovel. He dashed in to the hut and waited, readying his shovel._

" **There's nowhere to run, shrimp! I've got you right where I want you...** " _The Big Bandit scraped his feet across the floor, and then charged at the hut! Just as he broke through, he came face to face with a shovel. A resounding " **WHAM** " reverberated through the bandit camp, and the leader of the bandits flew out of the hut. He landed face-first on to the ground, motionless. A large pile of blood surrounded the body. The Big Bandit was most certainly dead._

 _All of the bandits presently at the camp gasped, and lowered their rifles._ _Eyes rose from the ruins of the hut and let out a fearsome war-cry (or a war-mumble, if you will). Every single one of the bandits ran away as fast as they could, leaving Eyes in the dust._ _He walked over to the corpse of Rebel, and kneeled down beside her._ *...I'm sorry.*

 _A long silence fell across the wasteland. Eyes rustled about the bandit huts, salvaging any supplies that he could find. He patched up his leg with some gauze, replaced his shotgun with a crossbow, and beat the hell out of Big Bandit's corpse to relieve some anger. He set up at the campfire, preparing to spend the night alone. Staring longingly at the fire, Eyes weeped himself to sleep._

* * *

 _The next morning, Eyes awoke to a familiar voice._ "Hey... dude?" _Peeling his eyes open, Eyes recognized the bandit sitting next to him as the one he saved from the golden scorpion._ "...So, blue-scarf over there was your friend, eh?" _Eyes nodded, pretty annoyed that this bandit was just casually talking to him about his peer that was brutally murdered in front of him._ "Oh, I said was, didn't I? Sorry, I meant to say is." _Eyes darted his head up._ *She's alive!?*

 _He sprinted around the camp, frantically looking for Rebel. It appears Big Bandits corpse was moved, either that or it was eaten by a giant maggot. No signs of the body were anywhere._ "Uh, she's over here." _Wrapped in a copious amount of gauze, Rebel groaned and shifted around, propped up on one of the destroyed huts._ *Rebel!* _Eyes came running over, shocked at the survival of his former partner._ "I figured I might as well pay my end of the deal while I'm still here, eh?" _The scorpion survivor chuckled. Eyes suddenly hugged the bandit with enough force to strangle someone._ "Woah there! Let's not get all emotional here." _Eyes rolled his eyes._ *How could someone be so non-empathetic and yet still save the life of your friend?!*

 _Eyes then hugged Rebel (with considerably less force), who made a feeble attempt to hug Eyes in return._ "We're gonna need some extra supplies, and I imagine you aren't willing to walk possible miles in the desert. That's why we sometimes go in to the Sewers instead." _Eyes turned his attention toward the mysterious manhole in the corner of the camp..._


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Eat the Rat Meat

*Where's the manhole, where's the manhole!?* _Eyes was currently stuck in a horrendous smelly maze of a sewer system, having lost his sense of direction courtesy of the noxious fumes that leaked from the vents underneath his feet. He sprinted around the sewers in a panic, desperately trying to find his escape route. He searched around every corner and every avenue and could not find the ladder to the bandit camp. Every path looked almost exactly the same, with man-sized carnivorous rats creeping up on him at every moment. He had been told by the friendly bandit,_ "Don't eat the rat meat," _but it had been almost two hours since he had seen the sun, and it had been many more hours since he had actual food! He carefully slinked towards one of the rat's corpses, tore off a chunk of meat, bit it, and..._

 _..._ _His butt was now noticeably inflamed and large. Huh. Strangest of all, his psychic powers seemed to be doubly effective!_ *Do I have a second brain in my butt or something? Radiation is weird...* _Moving on, he came to a roomy intersection with a huge flowing river of toxic green goop. Some large alligators swam through it, and most of them carried shotguns! One alligator who was smoking in the corner took notice of Eyes, and it readied its shotgun. Luckily, Eyes was faster to shoot and disposed of the alligator with a quick bolt to the head. The other alligators took notice and ducked under the goop, probably hiding from Eyes. *_ Well, that settles that. Hopefully there isn't going to be much more trouble from here on out.* _An angry roar from across the room confirmed that would not be the case. A tall, beefy alligator stood across the poisonous moat from Eyes, breathing heavily. It had a bandolier filled with shells looping from its shoulder to its hip, the flesh on its snout melted off to reveal a savage toothy jaw that puffed out steam from its nostrils._

 _It quickly pulled out a huge gun that Eyes had never seen before, and shot a big shell that Eyes dodged out of the way of. It exploded in to searing hot pellets that ricocheted everywhere, hitting Eyes square in the gut. The buff alligator leaped in to the goop below and hopped out on to Eyes' side, preparing to fire again. Quickly, Eyes pulled out his shovel and waited. As soon as the gator shot, Eyes swung his shovel as hard as he could and deflected the shell! The shell flew in to the skull of the alligator and exploded while inside, completely destroying its head. The decapitated corpse fell in to the sludge and was pulled under by something. Thankfully, its gun and a pack of shells was left behind. Eyes traded his crossbow for this new weapon, labeled as a "Flak Cannon" on the side, and continued on. He crossed a corpse of a bandit dressed in purple, dirtied by the muck and mold of the sewers. After a bit of walking, he noticed a soft "pitter-patter" coming from behind him. Something was bolting towards Eyes at full speed! He swung around, and the corpse from earlier was now up and running, chasing him with a large, rusty pipe. He fired his Flak Cannon and completely annihilated his assailant, nothing left of it minus the pipe and some miscellaneous giblets._

 _After about another half-hour of searching and rat-exterminating, he finally discovered a ladder! Excited and relieved, he started climbing up and was quite startled from the fact that he had two extra fingers on each hand! This journey was getting weirder and weirder. After settling down a bit, he heard an echoing gurgly roar in the distance, and began to climb again. Moving up the ladder, he looked down to find two large frog-like creatures, trotting around the ladder non-stop. It didn't look like they could follow him, so Eyes kept ascending. He lifted a manhole and found himself in the middle of a good news/bad news situation. The good news; a light rainstorm was happening! The bad news; this was not a familiar place at all._


	6. Chapter 5: The Sound of Birds

_Eyes was at a loss for words._ *How far did I have to go through that hellhole to end up here?!* _Everything in this area was different from the desert! The ground and walls were made up of a combination of scrap metal and hard rock, with wrecked, rusty cars dotted around the landscape. There was even the sound of birds calling! Eyes thought to himself,_ *If I've gone so far that the climate is this different... Is it even worth going back?* _Eyes compared the possible outcomes of his two options. One, he could go back in to the sewer, hike another three hours trying to retrace his steps back to the desert, possibly getting lost in the process and ending up in another crazily different area, or two, he_ _could just simply stay here and try to live on his own._

 _Eyes chose the latter._ *As much as I hate to leave Rebel and that other bandit behind, this place is just better in every way...* _After all, the rain was falling down at a good rate, and by the looks of the clouds, it could continue for a long while. There were way more places to hide in and take refuge in, and if there's birds there, there's food there! So, Eyes continued on, opening his mouth (which was turned in to just a tiny orifice after the apocalypse) to catch some raindrops. Rooting around in cars, he found some decent supplies, including loose scrap metal, ammunition, and even some worn-out books! They were written in a strange language that seemed to come from a time before the apocalypse... Nonetheless, it was pretty amazing to even find books after the apocalypse!_

 _While attempting to read a book inside of a car, Eyes found_ _that a large black creature had_ _waddled its way in to his field of view. It seemed to have flames leaking from two strange slits in its neck. Wandering around aimlessly, the creature took notice of Eyes, staring at him with its piercing red eyes. While Eyes began to reach for his flak cannon, the strange lizard-esque beast had climbed atop the car's hood and made an aggressive pose. Flames began to spout more violently from the openings_ _on its neck. Suddenly, it spewed a searing stream of fire from its mouth towards the sky! Whether this beast was out to get Eyes or not, it was time to act! He pulled out his flak cannon and fired, knocking the thing off the car and on to the ground in a lifeless heap. Eyes hopped out of the car and began to harvest the corpse for its meat, disappointed that he could not ironically roast the creatures flesh upon its own fire, since it had gone out._

 _Once Eyes got back in to the car he was in, he fashioned a blanket from some miscellaneous fabric that he had found lying around in one of the many other cars. Though it was only midday, Eyes settled down in the back seat of his car and near-instantly fell asleep._

* * *

 _Eyes woke up at the crack of dawn face-to-face with three human-sized raven-like creatures motionlessly peering at him with beady red eyes. Each of them were pointing a sub-machine gun at Eyes. Neither of the parties moved for what seemed like a full minute until a furious_ " **GUOOOOOOH** " _and some loud horn noises_ _came from around the corner. All three of the birds in a panicked frenzy flew out of the car, eager to escape from whatever had just roared. Eyes kept under cover, cautiously looking out of one of the car's windows._

 _Stampeding in to the plaza was a giant, quadrupedal, metallic beast with three bulldozer-like heads. It was apparently in a fit of rage chasing down..._ *Yung Venuz?!*

 _The triangular god himself was nonchalantly trotting around the area with an airhorn in one hand and carrying what appeared to be a strange laser sword, not unlike what Eyes had seen actors wield in some of Chicken's movies, in the other hand. He was constantly blaring the airhorn directly at the giant robot. The robot let out another booming roar and began to spin around violently, spraying huge, slow-moving fireballs everywhere! Eyes heard some of the cars explode nearby, and promptly decided it was a good time to get out of the car. As soon as he readied his flak cannon, Y.V. and the huge robot had ran off in a tunnel, continuing their game of cat and mouse. Eyes then began to head the exact opposite direction in a hurry._

 _He headed down the corridor that the robot had come from, and observed the total carnage that was before him. Corpses of large bird creatures were dotted around the charred landscape, with jets of fire and smoke spewing out from pipes jutting out of the walls. He carefully tip-toed around the bodies, when all of a sudden, he was engulfed by flame that was spewing out of the walls! He made an attempt at crying out in pain, and sprinted away like a chicken with its head cut off. Eventually, the rain put him out. Eyes was shocked to find that he was not harmed at all! No burn marks, or anything. Despite this, however, searing pain was coursing through his veins as they emanated steam! Wincing, he continued onwards to find a large diamond-shaped statue that had a glowing green orb in the center._

 _To relieve some stress, Eyes whacked the statue with his shovel a couple of times. It was surprisingly brittle and broke within a few hits, revealing a mysterious green portal! Eyes was promptly sucked in as he heard radio chatter nearby._


	7. Chapter 6: Crowned

_**Will be worked on once I feel like it. Stayed tuned!**_


End file.
